Je veux faire un rêve  juste un rêve !
by e-misuteri
Summary: Chapitre spécial de "Parce que le monde ne serait pas le même sans toi" ... pour l'anniversaire de ma nee-chan, Gossip Coco !


« Parce que le monde ne serait pas le même sans toi … »

_~ Chapitre spécial (anniversaire de nee-chan 3) ~_

_« Un rêve est une succession d'événements incohérents inventée par notre inconscient lorsque nous dormons. Celui-ci peut être joyeux ou effrayant, il peut aussi révéler nos souhaits les plus profonds, les fantasmes que nous avons ou encore les angoisses qui nous rongent … mais dans tous les cas … il est complètement inattendu ! »_

Titre : Je veux faire un rêve … juste un rêve !

Auteur : Emi-chan

Fandom : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance, OC, OOC à fond la caisse !

Rating : PG

Pairing : Tezuka x Katsumi

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas. Katsumi Sanzô appartient à Gossip Coco, je lui emprunte juste pour faire mumuse ! Je n'en retire aucun profit pécunier.

Résumé : Epuisée par une journée chargée, Katsumi Sanzô s'endort par mégarde dans la bibliothèque du collège, alors qu'elle devait y chercher un livre documentaire. Son sommeil la transporte alors là où elle ne s'attendait pas … elle fait des révélations qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu faire, découvre des choses sur elle-même, et à l'impression de revivre certains moments de sa vie, ceux qu'elle aurait bien voulu oublier …

Un voyage au gré d'un rêve qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier !

POV Katsumi.

Note : Ffic' grandement inspirée d'un OAV d'Ikkitousen. Pour l'anniversaire de Gossip Coco (nee-chan adorée !)

_26 mars 20xx, Seishun Gakuen, salle de classe, cours de sciences (dernier cours de la journée)._

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de rendre vos exposés pour la semaine prochaine ! »

Raaah, un exposé … mon point faible. Bon, tant pis, on fera avec. De toute façon, je ne suis pas seule …

« Ka-tsu-mi … chan ! »

Une voix venait de derrière moi. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner que la personne se jeta sur moi avant de me câliner …

« Raaah, arrête ça, Ayumi ! Protestai-je.

- Maiiis-euh ! T'es trop mignonne quand tu t'inquiètes !

- Tsss … n'importe quoi. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter aussi, on pourrait bien avoir une mauvaise note.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? C'était pas ton point fort, Katsu-pyon ?

- Qui c'est que t'appelles Katsu-pyon ? Et puis non, justement, c'est mon point faible. L'exposé qu'il faut rendre est sur un chapitre que je n'ai absolument pas maîtrisé, la poisse.

- Ah ouais … mais bon, désolée, je dois y aller, je vais être en retard au club !

- D'accord, à plus tard. »

Bon, et maintenant, je fais quoi ? Il n'y a pas club de tennis aujourd'hui, et puis, j'ai la flemme d'aller voir le club masculin s'entraîner. Bon, c'est vrai que y'a Tezuka-kun, mais disons que j'ai autre chose en tête là … ce fichu exposé !

Bon, et si j'allais à la bibliothèque … ? Ca pourra sûrement m'aider, si je cherche un livre …

_A la bibliothèque._

Perchée sur un escabeau, je cherche désespérément un livre documentaire pour mon exposé de sciences. J'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote, ça fait peut-être un peu plus de 15 minutes que j'suis là, et que j'trouve rien ! Je commence à avoir mal aux yeux, les titres se succèdent dans ma tête. Tch, vive les migraines …

Je redescends au plus vite, et vais m'assoir sur la chaise la plus proche. Avant même que j'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ma tête commence à tomber sur la table …

Non … je … ne … peux pas … m'endormir …

_« Hikaryu … Je t'attends … viens vite à moi. »_

_Hein ? Où … suis-je ? J'étais sûre d'être à la bibliothèque du collège il y a un instant ! _

_Ce paysage … on dirait le pays des merveilles, c'est magnifique. Il y a une longue rivière, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est infinie. En levant les yeux au ciel, je vois les nuages et le ciel d'un bleu extraordinaire. Jamais je ne verrai cela sur Terre. En regardant autour de moi, rien. Le néant total. Le vent souffle, et s'emmêle dans mes cheveux. Je décide alors que marcher un peu et voit une femme sortir avec deux bébés dans ses bras. _

_« Hikaryu, je suis désolé … vraiment désolé … je te prie de me pardonner … » _

_Qui ? Qui vient de parler ? Il n'y a personne à part moi sur ce bout de paradis. Une maison apparaît alors. Une maison … ? Mais … c'est complètement impossible ! Non … en y regardant de plus près, cela ressemble à un temple … mais pourquoi ? En m'approchant, il disparaît soudain du paysage. C'est alors que des courts de tennis apparaissent à leur tour. Trois jeunes garçons que j'ai l'impression de connaître jouent … ?_

_« Hikaryu, te souviens-tu de notre promesse ? »_

_Hikaryu ? Une promesse ? Je crois m'en souvenir … mais-_

_Kyaaaah ! Je suis emportée ! Une rafale de vent vient de se lever et- !_

« Katsumi ? Tu vas bien ? »

La voix … d'un jeune homme … ? En ouvrant les yeux, je suis aux côtés de Tezuka-kun. Lui est au dessus de moi, torse-nu. Je suis en dessous … toute nue ? Q-q-q-q-qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

« Kunimitsu … ?

- Vraiment, tu es trop mignonne quand tu dors. J'ai dû en faire trop hier soir.

- Hier soir … ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Nous nous sommes unis, évidemment.

- Quoi ? »

Pas possible ! Il est malade ? Il a mangé un truc périmé ? Jamais le grand Tezuka Kunimitsu ne dirait des choses pareilles ! Et pourquoi je l'ai appelé par son prénom ? Bouh, c'est sorti tout seul en plus … J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler …

Sans un mot, il me touche la joue tout doucement, et avec son autre main … me fait des caresses plus bas … han, c'est tellement agréable … tellement … que … je m'endors …

J'ai du mal à respirer … qu'est-ce que c'est, cette fois ? En ouvrant les yeux, je suis ... dans l'eau ? Kyah, à l'aide, je manque d'air, je me noie !

…

Hein … ? Je me noie pas … ? Au contraire, cela devient de plus en plus facile de respirer, c'est tellement agréable … J'ai l'impression de revivre. De me sentir exister. Par un phénomène inconnu, ma vue se broie et je me retrouve en face … d'écrans ? Ceux-ci me montrent mes souvenirs, du jour où je suis arrivée à Tôkyô, au moment où j'ai intégré le club de tennis féminin et rencontré Tezuka-kun, le moment où je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments pour lui … le moment où j'ai remporté mon premier tournoi de tennis, mes premières sorties avec ma cousine Sakuno, et d'autres choses qui défilent à toute vitesse devant mes yeux ébahis. Je me sens nostalgique à ce moment-là, il y a des choses que j'aimerai revivre ou oublier, d'autres pas. Alors, pour tous ces moments que je voudrais revivre, je m'approche des écrans mais … !

Un tourbillon ? Ouah, trop beau ! Il y a des étoiles, des cœurs, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui jaillissent de partout. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Je sens mon corps léger, flotter dans les airs. Je me sens si libre ! Là encore, les souvenirs jaillissent de la même façon que ces magnifiques petites choses. De cette manière, je me conforte dans l'idée que les souvenirs ne sont pas des choses éphémères, mais qu'ils sont gravés pour l'éternité dans ma mémoire. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette sensation.

Ce tourbillon a éveillé mes souvenirs du passé. Ceux que je croyais pourtant enfouis au plus profond de mon être.

Un trou noir ? Tout s'arrête ? Pourquoi ?

« …mi ! …tsumi ! Katsumi ! »

Hé ? Qui … m'appelle ?

« Ah, t'es enfin réveillée. Je te cherchais partout tu sais !

- Ayu … mi ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Qui tu croyais que c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas … désolée, je me suis endormie.

- Pas grave, t'inquiète pas. Je m'inquiétais justement de ne pas te voir et Miyu-chan m'a dit qu'elle t'avais vu rentrer ici. T'imagines pas comment j'étais surprise de te voir endormie !

- Haha, excuse-moi … »

J'ai encore la tête dans le brouillard … quitte à m'endormir, j'aurais voulu faire un rêve … juste un rêve !


End file.
